1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the art of tilling soil, and more particularly to the art of a soil tiller having dual direction tines and a spring biased repacking roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide tillers for use in tilling (i.e., plowing or cultivating) soil in preparation for planting, for example. Some tillers have tines that can be rotated in two directions (dual direction tillers) to thereby provide two alternative types of tilling. It is also known to provide a tiller with a separate roller that lightly repacks tilled soil in order to prevent the tilled soil from being easily blown away by wind. These known tillers are generally effective in accomplishing their intended purpose. However, these known tillers have problems.
One problem in the art relates to dual direction tillers. Known dual direction tillers require either that the tiller unit itself be driven in two opposite directions (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,670, for example) or that the tiller axis with tines be manually detached from the tiller and then reattached with the tines placed in an opposite position. What is needed is a dual direction tiller that can be adjusted on-the-go between the dual directions by simply adjusting a single lever.
Another problem in the art relates to tillers having separate rollers. Known rollers are rigidly attached to the tiller. The problem is that when the roller contacts a large rock or other large obstacle lying on the ground, both the roller and the tiller are lifted away from the ground. This lifting will reduce the effectiveness of the tilling and may cause damage to the tiller. What is needed is a roller that is free to move relative to the tiller thereby maintaining the tiller tines in contact with the soil at all times.
The present invention provides methods and apparatuses for easily adjusting a dual direction tiller into two rotational directions on-the-go and for providing a separate roller that can be moved relative to the tiller. The difficulties inherit in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a tiller assembly includes a tine assembly that is rotatably connected to a tiller body. The tine assembly has at least one tine for use in tilling associated soil. The tiller assembly also includes a hydraulic system that is operatively connected to the tine assembly. The hydraulic system includes a hydraulic pump, a hydraulic motor used to rotate the tine assembly in first and second directions, a control valve, and hydraulic fluid communication means for use in communicating hydraulic fluid between the hydraulic pump, hydraulic motor, and the control valve. The control valve is positionable on-the-go into first and second positions. The tine assembly rotates in the first direction when the control valve is positioned into the first position and the tine assembly rotates in the second direction when the control valve is positioned into the second position.
According to another aspect of this invention, a tiller assembly includes a tine assembly as well as a roller assembly. The roller assembly includes a roller frame that is pivotably connected to the tiller body, a roller that is rotatably connected to the roller frame, and biasing means for use in maintaining the roller against the associated soil. The roller includes a contact surface for use in repacking the soil once it has been tilled. The biasing permits the roller frame to move with respect to the tiller body.
One advantage of the present invention is that an operator can easily change the rotational direction of a dual direction tiller on-the-go from an operator seat.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a separate roller is free to move relative to the tiller thereby maintaining the tiller tines in contact with the soil when the roller is in contact with a large obstacle.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.